


Hayden isn't too fond of white

by crazytazzy



Series: Tied to You [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ash and Julia are sunshine friends, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slavery, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Vampires took over the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazytazzy/pseuds/crazytazzy
Summary: He should’ve expected it.This wasn’t surprising at all.So…Why was Hayden crying?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tied to You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Hayden isn't too fond of white

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time posting an excerpt from my story 'Tied to you' anywhere. I'm nervous but excited to see if people like it. Obviously this isn't the actual story, just an intro to one of my favourite characters. 
> 
> The world building of this story is a little complex so let me know if you want to see a lore chapter explaining everything :) 
> 
> Enjoy

White was a daunting colour. 

Lots of people held the impression that the colour white symbolizes purity and innocence, but staring up at the marble expanse of this mansion Hayden could confidently say there was no colour more terrifying than white. 

Hayden rolled his suitcase along the pavement that led the mansion, the marble expanse of the mansion’s walls were exquisitely made. The craft of a skilled carpenter, no doubt and the gardens poking out from the sides of the house were pleasing to the eye, Hayden hoped that he could one day take a stroll through them. 

Clutching the yellow manila folder that held all his details inside, Hayden carefully pulled up to the wooden door, using the golden lion head of the door he knocked, stepping away in case the door opened outwards. 

The lack of a mirror in the vicinity was troublesome as Hayden didn’t know how he looked, but ultimately decided to not worry about it, he left the auction home looking carefully groomed. There's no reason he shouldn’t look like that now. 

As he heard the click clack of Mary Janes coming towards the door and a soft voice saying ‘coming’ he took the time to genuinely admire the house’s structure. A three story marble mansion with everything from multiple gardens to what looked like a gold topped roof. 

He knew his master was rich, but this was something else. 

Hayden frowned at the mention of his master in his head, the man hadn’t even shown up to collect Hayden, instead ordering a driver to collect him from the home. It was disappointing to see the person Hayden would spend the rest of his life serving, show next to no interest in him. 

The only way he even knew that said master was even a guy was due to brief glimpses at the auction; and even then he was wearing sunglasses and surrounded by so many bodyguards that it was impossible to get a proper look at him.

The only thing Hayden recalls about him was a glimpse of red at the bottoms of his hair and a smirk that covered his features when Hayden appeared. 

That was three months ago. The rest of the information given to Hayden was from the training instructor at the auction home;

His name was Alaric Marais; he was an extremely rich and important person meaning Hayden would be able to live comfortably, and that he had a record of getting bored with and then disposing of pets, this being his first time trying a specially trained one. 

Hayden’s train of thought was interrupted when the door burst open to reveal a grinning girl behind it. 

The surprise must have been evident on Hayden’s face because an apologetic smile appeared on her face. She was quite good-looking if Hayden thought about it, her chestnut hair was tied back into a braid and a pleasant look covered her face. 

She was unnaturally pale though, making Hayden think she might be ill, when her hand lifted up to her neck though, Hayden understood why; on the girl’s neck sat an intricate black collar, a gold charm as well as a red jewel hung from it, making Hayden’s eyes widen. 

That was a royal collar, and by closer inspection, there was writing on the pendant, it seemed etched into the round charm, Alexander’s. This was Prince Alexander’s pet, but what was she doing on the fourth isle? 

“Yes?” she asked, the girl seemed to be bouncing on the heels of her shoes, as if she was excited. Hayden couldn’t fathom what could make a human this excited, maybe they didn’t receive visitors often? 

“Evening” he greeted, going to extend his hand as a greeting but thinking better of it, he didn’t know what Alexander was like, for all Hayden knew the prince could snap his arm just for touching his property. Hayden instead decided to politely incline his head towards the female, “I’m-.” 

“Hayden," she interrupted, eyes glimmering, “right? We’ve been expecting you.” 

Hayden wasn’t as bothered with her interruption as the word baffled him, ‘we’, either he was going temporarily blind and couldn’t see the aforementioned ‘we’ or she was simply unaware that she was alone. Hayden decided to risk the reveal about blindness, “we?” 

The girl looked around her once she noticed Hayden’s confused expression, a grimace settling onto her features, “Ash!” the girl called out, “Stop hiding, you’re supposed to help me not disappear!” 

The girl, stomped into the living room when she wasn’t dignified with a reply, leaving a bewildered Hayden in the doorway. 

Not sure what exactly he was supposed to do Hayden followed her. 

The house opened up into a spacious room, with two twin staircases being the most noticeable thing in the extravagant room. A flash of chestnut hair took off onto the side of the room, where an archway could be seen, opening up into a cozy looking living room. 

There were couches on either side of a fluffy looking creme carpet, the oak entertainment unit and coffee table shared the same wood as the door Hayden had just entered from, on top of that there was a tall TV that covered almostan entire half wall, everything looked quite pricey, he was both amazed at the beauty of the interior design, and appalled that someone would spend this much money on a living room. 

As well as the wide three seater couches, there were armchairs scattered all over the living room, in one of these said armchairs was a blonde man, with a figure almost hiding on his lap. 

The furious girl from earlier stopped right in front of the armchair, the man pausing to look up at her with a grin, “Julia” the unusual man said in a drawl, finally giving the girl a name, “what’s with the stormy attitude?” 

The man didn’t seem like a human to Hayden, by how comfortably he rested in the living space. That was confirmed when he grinned, two sharp looking canine teeth revealing themselves. Hayden took an instinctive step back, was this the ‘ash’ Julia was calling out for? 

“Him” Julia said, eyebrows furrowed as she pointed at the figure in the peculiar vampire’s lap. 

The figure seemed to have overheard her, lifting his head up to rest on the vampire’s chest, a head of tousled blue hair being revealed as he did, a small pout painted onto his lips as he stared back at the girl. Upon closer inspection Hayden noticed a collar around his throat that the boy seemed to be holding onto, he was too far away for Hayden to decipher the inscription on the pendant but he did notice a cyan jewel identical to the one on Julia’s collar hanging from the base. 

Another royal pet.

But he was sitting in the lap of a vampire? Does that mean- but why would a prince or exceptionally young king be doing here and not in their castle?

The prince’s hands lifted up to tangle into the bluenette’s hair fondly, “Ash” he cooed, using the grip to twist the boy’s head towards him, “what happened?” 

So this was Ash. Hayden couldn’t help but sigh quietly at the scene before him. Some vampires were definitely known to be abusive and rude to their pets, but others were known to be kind and otherwise affectionate, looks like Ash got lucky. 

“Nothing” Ash replied so quietly that Hayden almost didn’t catch it, leaning into the vampire’s touch, “she’s always cross with me for no reason” 

“Not true!” Julia exclaimed, “he promised me that he’d help me greet Alaric’s new pet, and help show him around and stuff but then he chickened out and ran away to you.” 

Oh, so that’s what Julia had meant by 'we', and how she already knew his name. It was a kind gesture really, the intimidating building seemed to clear up a bit in Hayden’s head, maybe this place wasn’t as nerve wracking as he initially thought. 

The blond frowned, giving the boy on his lap a look, “that wasn’t very nice Ash, you told me that you were sick of Julia and wanted to stay with me for a bit. What have we said about lying?” 

Hayden’s eyes widened, ignoring Julia’s disgruntled ‘hey!’, Ash had enough courage to lie to his own master? And about something so trivial as not wanting to greet a newcomer? What was the vampire going to do?

When Ash’s ashamed gaze dropped to the ground, his head hanging, the prince’s eyes softened. He used the fingers still tangled in the boy’s hair to lightly tug his head upwards, “hey, eyes on me, I’m not mad”, that seemed to improve Ash’s spirits a little, he lifted his head up to meet the blond’s eyes, seemingly rewarded with a soft smile. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t really lying, she is really annoying but I just-” Ash stopped to fiddle with his fingers, trying to put the words together in his head no doubt, “was scared of meeting the new person.” 

“You should’ve told us that to begin with, we could’ve avoided this entire thing, I don’t like getting upset with you either you know” was the vampire’s reply. 

Hayden was starting to grow a fondness towards the pair sitting on the couch, a mere, few feet away from him. He liked watching them interact. Now if only his own master was this attentive and caring. 

“I’m sorry.” 

By now Julia was shuffling on her feet looking guilty. She probably felt bad for getting Ash into trouble, even if this could hardly be counted for as ‘trouble.’Hayden had received stricter warnings at the training house. 

The vampire’s hands left his hair, only to fit under around his face, bringing the bluenette closer to him, “it’s okay” he said in a whisper so gentle and intimate that Hayden felt like he shouldn’t have been there to witness it, and judging by the blush creeping up on Ash’s cheeks and neck he definitely agreed, “can never stay upset with you for long, can I puppy?” 

Puppy. 

Hayden wanted to inch out of the room and never come back, this moment felt like something he shouldn’t have invaded. 

“You forgive too easily” said a firm voice from the back of the room, there was an unlabeled door that Hayden hadn’t noticed beforehand that swung shut with this new black haired man’s approach, “Matthew.” 

By the way Julia completely tensed up, Hayden could only predict who this person was. 

Matthew, which seemed to be the blond vampire’s name, rolled his eyes, letting go of his grip on Ash, “It wasn’t serious,” he answered, “Not like he lied about sneaking out or anything” 

“If you keep that attitude up, he’ll think it’s okay to lie about those things too, you’re becoming a doormat,” declared the voice, walking over to the other side of the room in a few strides. 

“At least my pet actually likes me” Matthew muttered, tightening the arm he had around ash, using the other one to indicate a complete shock still Julia, “look at her, you haven’t even looked at her and she’s like this.” 

Hayden’s mouth opened in realisation, no wonder Julia stiffened up, this was Alexander Reyes, prince of the third isle and judging by the name and appearance of the blond that was his twin brother Matthew Reyes. 

Alexander’s eyes narrowed as his gaze settled onto Julia, an annoyed look taking over his features. “What did you do this time?” 

Matthew looked surprised at his response. 

She met his gaze sheepishly, “I left him outside, the poor thing, he must be cold and worried. After you trusted me to take care of him too, I’m sorry sir” 

Julia trailed her hand down her face in mock facepalm, “I’m going to go get him, excuse me”

She turned around, undoubtedly to rush towards the door when she noticed Hayden already standing in the archway. He waved at her nervously, as she sighed, relieved, beckoning him into the room. Hayden followed, feeling watched under the gaze of two intense vampires. 

A few moments passed with no one saying anything and Hayden wondered if it was normal to want to sink into the ground and never rise. Thankfully a voice interrupted the intense moment. 

“He’s pretty that’s for sure” came a voice from the left, in Matthew's drawly tone, a nod from the other direction. Hayden felt himself flush under the layer of his clothes, he was always praised for his tender skin and flowing ash blonde curls. Generic but beautiful, it was his tag back at the home. 

“Hayden? I’m guessing” said Alexander’s firm voice, he nodded, still feeling hot under their examining eyes,“shouldn’t you be upstairs with Alaric?” 

Julia’s eyes widened again frantically, as Alexander’s question landed more to her than Hayden himself. “I’ll take him there right now” she said, reaching for his arm before thinking better of it, settling for a ‘let’s go’ motion with her palm instead. 

“I can take him” a small voice spoke up, Ash.“we’re in the same wing anyway.” 

Julia made an expression that was very similar to deadpan, Hayden was sure that if Alexander weren’t present she would have given Ash a few questionable words. 

Ash got off Matthew’s lap leaving the vampire playfully pouting, a disgusted glance from Alexander didn’t even seem to phase him. “Let’s go Hayden,” He said once he arrived at the arch. 

Hayden gave Julia an apologetic glance, left alone in the same room as two terrifying vampires, better her than him he guessed. 

Ash led Hayden up the left staircase to the west wing of the house, he didn’t talk much but a comforting silence around him gave the indication that you didn’t need to talk to get close to him.

“We’re here” Ash said, stopping in front of a heavy oak door, Hayden’s nerves came back at top speed, Ash seemed to notice because he planted his hands onto Hayden’s shoulders giving him a reassuring smile.“It’ll be fine, Alaric isn’t really that terrible. Kinda terrifying but he’s a good person.” 

Hayden returned the smile with a shaky one of his own. It was considerate of Ash to try and console him, but vampires became completely different beings behind closed doors, no opinion of Alaric could be trusted till Hayden met the man himself. 

He waved goodbye to the bluenette as he walked back down the stairs, taking a deep breath to ground himself. Hayden made sure his suitcase was in hand and knocked on the door, knuckles hitting the wood of the door. No reply. He tried again, knocking a little harder this time. Still no reply. 

Hayden decided that he could let himself in, it was going to be partially his room anyway. Unless he died tonight that is…

Hayden shook his head, this wasn’t the time for those thoughts, he hadn’t even met the vampire who laid claim over him, there was no use thinking tragic thoughts before the tragedy even happened. 

With that in mind his hand closed around the metal of the doorknob, the door creaked open silently, opening to a roomy bedroom. There was a bed on the side of the room, made of the same wood as the doors, a red velvety coloured quilt covering the mattress. 

After the day he had, Hayden wanted to flop down onto it and never wake up. 

Underneath his feet was a brown plush carpet that looked soft to the touch. The dresser and cupboard both were made out of the same material as the bedframe and as Hayden traveled more into the spacious bedroom the more he realised these vampires really liked their dark oak. 

There were two doors on one side of the room, one was open and led to a fancy bathroom, the other however was tightly shut and he was too afraid to check if it was locked or not. 

Hayden went around to the other side of the room and that’s when he felt the first burst of chilly air. Just a few steps beyond where he had stepped was an elegant balcony, complete with black wiring designs and a glass door.

Hayden shivered a bit, earlier the cold hadn’t gotten to him, but after being in the heat filled house for almost an hour the sudden burst of chilly air wasn’t welcome. 

Hayden walked towards the source of the cold air, an open balcony door, to eliminate this unwelcome change in temperature. 

That’s when he saw him for the first time. Hair as black as the night itself, only the ends coloured in a bright eye catching red. On anyone else it would’ve looked stupid but on him….

Hayden seemed to be frozen in admiration, mouth slightly open as he watched the man drag out the cigarette in his mouth, the white smoke being released from his lips adding to his effortless beauty. 

The black haired man rested his elbow against the balcony railing looking almost bored with his surroundings. Hayden wanted to speak up, wanted to ask the man his name, wanted to ask what he was doing here, in Alaric’s room. He wanted to know… 

Hayden wanted to know if he was human too. 

Being raised as a human pet specifically in the specially trained section didn’t leave much room for idle human decisions like sexuality. You knew from the minute you started training that every decision would be made for you. That at some point you were to be owned, and then not even your own breaths would be yours. You were allowed to breathe cause your master let you, you were allowed to stay alive cause your master let you. 

Hayden was briefed from birth to believe that he had no right to anything, not even his own mind and body, that one day both those things would belong in the hands of some sadistic vampire. 

But even so, Hayden knew that he had always preferred guys. As much as they were lectured not to think about sexuality, since they didn’t exactly have a choice on which vampire would choose them, he still found himself staring at guys more. Admiring their strong shoulders and masculinity. He couldn’t help it. 

So with this beautiful specimen in the balcony, right in the open for Hayden to admire, it was no wonder he was breathless. 

The man’s head turned back when Hayden took in a particularly sharp breath, looking sheepish for having been caught staring. 

Hayden was about to open his mouth to ask who the strange man was, a strange seed of disappointment pitted itself in his stomach when Hayden noticed that he didn’t have a collar on. 

The man was also dressed far too fancilily to have been a pet. Compared to Julia’s simplistic white dress and Ash’s blue jeans and yellow T-shirt he may as well have been wearing royal robes. 

It wasn’t until the man’s mouth tilted up from the side and his canine teeth were exposed that Hayden gasped in realisation. 

A vampire…

And judging by that smirk and the red tips, this wasn’t just any vampire. 

Another quieter gasp was let out of Hayden's mouth, as he took several steps back, eyes trained directly onto the floor and heart beating a million miles per second. 

No this wasn’t just any vampire, because Hayden could recognise that smirk anywhere. This vampire was at the auction. 

This was Alaric Marais. 

Hayden’s heart rate seemed to increase with every quiet footstep that headed his way. The balcony door shutting with a quiet thud didn’t make anything less terrifying, in fact, with the door shut tight it was almost like his last escape route was locked. 

It wasn’t long before the footsteps reached him and cold fingers settled onto his chin. Alaric lifted Hayden’s face up so his eyes locked with his master’s amused looking gaze. 

“You’re late” Alaric said with another disappointed click of his tongue. 

Late. 

Late. 

Hayden was late. 

He wanted to say that he wouldn’t have been late if Alaric himself had gone to pick him up instead of waiting home, but Hayden wasn’t that stupid. 

He just hung his head again, and an annoyed ‘tch’ was heard from Alaric. 

“I appreciate that you’re sorry enough to lower your gaze, but” Alaric let out an exasperated breath, jerking Hayden’s chin upwards again, a lot firmer this time “look at me when I speak to you” 

An odd feeling of embarrassment at being called out settled into Hayden’s stomach as he nodded. He had only just arrived, how was Alaric already asking him to do better? 

He lightly bit onto his lip, making sure not to draw blood, (for obvious reasons). He hadn’t been given permission to speak yet, but he still wanted to apologise for his mistake. After thinking over his options for a moment Hayden just pouted a bit, wide eyes staring right at Alaric. 

The look on his face seemed to soften Alaric’s stormy mood, his expression calming down a little as he caressed the part of Hayden’s chin he had been holding onto. 

Alaric’s hand was cold, typical for a vampire, but his touch also left Hayden feeling giddy. Almost as if tiny sparks of electricity danced on his skin where Alaric touched. It was a weird feeling, wanting to lean into the touch but also flinch away from it. 

Back at the training home they were rarely ever touched, the people there believed that if a human was touched too much by someone who didn’t own them, the human would be ruined. So this sudden urge to ask for more than just Alaric’s hand on his jaw was frightening to Hayden. 

Alaric let out an amused scoff, Hayden’s internal battle could be seen directly on his face. “You’re really cute has anyone ever told you that?” 

Hayden blinked up at him, cute? 

Alaric’s hand trailed down Hayden’s jaw, leaving goosebumps in its wake, the brunette was far too busy enjoying Alaric’s hands on him to notice the devilish smile that had made its way onto his face. 

His hand stopped at Hayden’s hair, a sharp tug not only catching the human’s attention but also forcefully making him expose his neck. Hayden’s eyes widened in horror, he was so busy admiring both the house and Alaric himself that it completely slipped from his mind what he was actually here for. 

Here was the dreadful reminder. 

Alaric lowered his head to the exposed side, and Hayden practically felt his amused laugh on his skin, instinctively tilting his head to further expose his neck, to Alaric’s impressed surprise. 

He had practiced this thousands of times at the training home, Hayden swore to himself that when it did happen he wouldn’t be afraid, but now that it was actually happening Hayden could barely keep the tears out of his eyes. Thank god Alaric’s head was turned away. 

“You have surprisingly good behavior for a pet who’s just been bought and are really cute on top of that but” Alaric’s hand buried deeper into Hayden’s hair another sharp tug making him gasp, “If you don’t taste good enough what’s the point of keeping you” 

Suddenly Hayden was extremely nervous. One disadvantage of specially trained pets was that their owners couldn’t taste them till they were bought. Unlike in regular pet shops where blood could be drawn from a human to sample, specially trained pets were untouched, both their bodies and their blood. Buying them was an assurance for good behaviour but it was a gamble for taste. 

No wonder this was the first thing Alaric was doing. 

He should’ve expected it.

This wasn’t surprising at all.

So…

Why was Hayden crying?

Alaric seemed to notice Hayden’s silent tears, his head temporarily lifting away from his neck to admire the human’s face. His hand that wasn’t tangled in Hayden’s hair came up to thumb away the few tears that had slipped onto his cheeks, a frown settling onto his face, “come on Hayden, don’t make this difficult” 

Hayden shook his head, using the heels of his hand to get rid of the onslaught of tears coming out of his eyes. “I’m sorry, m’sorry” he mumbled, relaxing into Alaric grip again, “go on, I’m sorry” 

Alaric sighed, “we’re gonna have to work on your constant apologies” 

Hayden’s face flushed red, “I-” he knew it was a bad idea to do exactly what Alaric was scolding him about but there really wasn’t anything else he could think to say, “I’m sorry” 

Alaric let out an annoyed growl, accompanied with a sharp tug from the hand still buried in Hayden’s hair despite his head being as far right as it could go. A couple of stray tears falling down his cheeks.

“What did I just say” 

Hayden opened his mouth to apologise yet again but Alaric saw through it this time “And don’t you dare say sorry” 

“You said not to constantly apologise” Hayden said softly, he wanted to shut his eyes, to close them till he didn’t have to stare into Alaric’s devilish golden eyes, he wanted to wake up back at the training home far away from his demanding master and constant mistakes. Hayden thought he was ready, but if Alaric was already angry with him after less than an hour together what hope did Hayden have of actually surviving the night. 

Except he didn’t. Because Alaric had told him to hold his gaze when he was speaking and if Hayden couldn’t even follow that simple order then what right did he have to call himself a specially trained pet? 

“And what did you just do” Alaric’s voice was hard and unyielding, it was obvious why the others at the training home were so worried about him. It made him want to curl up into a ball on the floor and never get up, It made him want to scramble onto his knees and beg him never to use that voice again. 

An unintentional sob escaped Hayden’s throat but even that did nothing to soften Alaric’s stormy mood, in fact it just made his grip in Hayden’s hair tighter. 

“Hayden” he growled, 

“I- I apologised” 

Hayden looked into Alaric’s unyielding gaze with teary eyes and upon seeing the sincerity in the other’s eyes Alaric finally finally softened his grip, giving the pull on Hayden’s head a break. 

“Hayden” this time Alaric voice was softer, losing the edge that it had held only seconds ago, “don’t let it happen again” 

“Yes...”, Hayden nodded frantically, well as much as he could with the hand in his hair restricting his movement, “..sir” 

Alaric’s head went back to its place buried in Hayden’s neck, the points of his fangs touching the unscathed skin there, “what a good boy” 

Hayden almost mewled at the praise, after the intense onslaught of feeling worthless a little praise went a long way. This time Hayden was ready for it, he held his eyes tightly shut, hands holding a deathgrip on his shirt. He wanted to hold onto Alaric, maybe his hand or even just his shirt but Hayden knew better than to ask, if Alaric wanted Hayden to touch him, he’d ask him himself. 

And then he bit down and everything was blank for a second, then it started to clear up and an intense feeling of pleasure hit hayden like a truck, so fast and so strong that his knees started to buckle and his hands started to shake. 

Wasn’t this supposed to hurt? 

Alaric must have noticed that there was no way Hayden was going to stay on his feet because Hayden felt him smirk against his skin, hand leaving its place in his hair, canine teeth still buried deep in his flesh. 

It was only when Hayden let out a noise that could only be described as a whimper that Alaric decided to be merciful and scoop the human up into his arms, his mouth never once leaving his neck. 

Alaric set Hayden onto the desk in the corner of the room, back against the dark oak of the wooden appliance. Hayden had abandoned any previous worry of permission and was now clutching possessively at Alaric’s coat, face flushed red and desperately trying to contain the not so innocent noises that were spilling out of his mouth by biting his bottom lip.

*** 

The vampire in question didn’t seem to mind, in fact Alaric was probably far too enthralled with the taste of Hayden to care about much else at the moment. 

Both of them were in complete bliss, though that bliss was snapped in a second when Hayden’s desperate attempts at keeping his mouth shut caused the skin of his lip to break and bleed. 

Alaric’s actions immediately halted, his teeth pulled out of Hayden’s neck and the smaller boy let out a whine at the loss. Alaric’s surprised eyes took in the sight underneath him, a flushed face whining Hayden who was all but begging for Alaric to reclaim his neck. 

Then his eyes zeroed in on Hayden’s lips and the miniscule amount of blood leaking from the bottom one, they looked so kissable that Alaric wondered how the hell he had been holding back. 

It wasn’t the blood that cracked Alaric’s self control though. 

It was when Hayden, teary eyed from having his pleasure stripped from him gently tugged at Alaric’s coat a small whine of “more” 

Alaric was dumbfounded.

Breathless

Completely and utterly stupefied. 

What was this kid doing to him? Alaric had met hoards of humans, he had owned plenty but there hadn’t been a single one as innocent yet eager for him as Hayden was. He’d never been more glad he spent money on something in his life. No, not something, someone. 

Hayden whined again, completely drunk on lost pleasure to even comprehend his actions, when he felt Alaric go still, tugging a little harder this time “Al- sir- sir, please do something, anything” 

And Alaric did.

He leant down and captured his pet’s lips with his own, licking over the previously bitten bottom lip gently, before all but claiming Hayden’s mouth. Hayden complied willingly letting his master kiss him till he was a gasping mess. 

They stayed like that for a while. Alaric kissing Hayden’s mouth, slowly showing the sheltered human the ropes before Hayden himself started to lazily kiss back, somehow managing to surprise Alaric even more. 

Reluctantly Alaric released his lips, as much as he felt like he could stay there and entertain himself with Hayden’s sinful mouth for at least another hour, the human in question looked like he could pass out at any moment. 

Alaric got off of his body, lifting Hayden up to a sitting position, ignoring his protests. 

“Let me see it” 

Hayden tilted his head in confusion, “see what?” 

Alaric felt like making a snarky comment but one look at the mess he had made of the brunette caused him to take some sympathy, taking Hayden’s face into his hands and moving it to the side to get a clear view of his neck. 

Hayden eagerly complied, still high off of what had just happened, the vampire laughed at his actions. How adorable. 

“I’m not biting you again” he reminded, and by the way Hayden seemed to deflate he was right to.

“Why not,” Hayden asked, bottom lip sticking out, he was sounding more child-like by the second. It was almost endearing

“You’ve lost too much blood, you can’t handle it Hayden” 

“Yes I can” Hayden huffed, “I can handle it, I want it” 

“If I bite you again I’ll make it hurt, will that get your head out of the clouds?” Alaric warned, his voice was still playful but there was an edge of warning to it. If Hayden kept pushing him, that’s exactly what Alaric would do. 

The brunette’s eyes seemed to widen at the word hurt, a short whimper releasing from his mouth. Alaric had heard that sound so many times before, from so many different people, vampires and humans alike, but it was just something about Hayden’s innocent little whimper that made him feel like he was on cloud nine. 

“Don’t want it to hurt” 

“So stop arguing with me” Alaric said, a smug grin on his face from finally making Hayden back off. 

Hayden seemed to be busy with his thoughts so Alaric took that time to inspect the damage on his throat, he had only wanted to test Hayden’s reaction to a bite and to get a sample of what he tasted like, it seems that he went overboard though. 

A sick sort of pleasure went through Alaric when he saw the mark though, anyone else in the house who saw it would know exactly where it came from, exactly who put it there..

Exactly who Hayden belonged to. 

Sure the entire house was obsessed with Hayden, it had been so long since a new pet had arrived that the entire house was in jitters. That didn’t change the fact that Alaric was the only one who would ever see Hayden like this. It made a strange sense of pride swell in his chest. 

No wonder Alex was so possessive of his little princess, if she was anything like Hayden it was understandable why he didn’t even let anyone lay a finger on her. 

Alaric thumbed at the mark he had left and a sharp hiss came from Hayden’s mouth. 

Alaric smirked, “hurts?” 

“Y-yeah, it does” Hayden replied, trying to flinch away from the touch. 

Alaric pressed down harder, “good” 

***

Alaric spent the next hour answering Hayden’s questions. ‘Who he was’, ‘wasn’t that bite supposed to hurt’ and so on. The questions seemed to help clear up the brunette’s fog filled mind and it wasn’t long before he was happily sleeping on Alaric’s bed. 

Alaric decided to leave the serious questions for later and let his pet get some well deserved rest, returning to the balcony. 

He pulled another cigarette into his mouth giving one more glance to the quietly sleeping brunette, 

this was going to be fun.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it. 
> 
> If you have any questions about the world or characters or really anything, feel free to comment and I'll get back to you!


End file.
